My Topaz Angel
by Silver-Blue-Blood
Summary: Topaz has recently lost her parents. Sam's aunt and uncle. what happens when topaz goes to live with sam and along the way she meets embry? what if she's afraid she's going to hurt him. what if she had a secret no one knew about?. on hold
1. Topaz Angel

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Embry and Topaz story

After breaking dawn

Hurt/comfort, romance

"Embry, Seth, Quil and Jake patrol." Sam yelled from walking in the door coming back from the graveyard patrol shift. In a few days Sam's cousin was coming to live with him and Emily. Sam's aunt and uncle had lived close by till about 8 years ago. But then Sam's uncle had been called to work at a better job that paid better. So they had packed up and moved to a little town in Oregon. And just 3 days ago his aunt and uncle had died in a car crash. So Topaz was coming to live with Sam and Emily. They had been going to the movies to have a family night out and a drunk driver had run the light. Smashing into the side of the car. Topaz was the only surviver. Her mother and father had died on impact.

"Topaz, it's good to see you again." Sam said as he hugged his little cousin. "Emily I want you to meet my cousin Topaz." Sam said introducing Emily to Topaz. Topaz stepped forward and shook Emily's hand, then stepped back behind Sam. "You'll meet the guys when we get back to the house Topaz. We re-painted the back guest bedroom for your use. You can do what ever you want to it. It's your's not." Emily said trying politely make conversation. Topaz nodded and grabbed her bag as Sam led the way to the truck.

& & & & & & & & & & &

Topaz looked out the window. _why me? Why did I have to live and they had to die? _Topaz thought as they drove along the busy road. "I have to warn you now," Sam said from the drivers seat. "the guys love to plan parties so don't be to scared if they shout surprise or something when you walk in." Topaz smiled. Ever since that day, the day that took away her family, Topaz hadn't spoke a word. Everyone had tried her friends and the doctors. But no one had managed to make her utter even one word. The doctors all said it was shock. That she would be talking again in no time. But to Topaz she vowed never to utter another word again. _if only I hadn't asked dad to change the song on the radio he wouldn't have looked down and he would have been able to stop in time. _Topaz thought as she felt a tear run down her cheek. She quickly brushed it away and put her glum little smile back on her face.

"We're here." Sam said from the front seat as he pulled into the drive way and turned the car off. Topaz nodded as she opened the door. "Jst leave your bags I'll have one of the boys grab them for you later." Emily said. Topaz closed the car door as she wrapped her silver jacket closer around her body. Sam frowned and mumbled something unhealthy under his breath. "now Sam just relaz they are only trying to surprise her." Emily whispered to him loud enough only for him to hear.

"SURPRISE!!!" The pack shouted as Topaz walked in. Topaz took one look around and without showing any emotion walked past all of the guys up stairs to the room that had a sign on it saying "Topaz's Room" Topaz quietly opened the door and looked around. The room had a bed and a desk. And a closet and a dresser for her clothes.

EmbryPOV

"Welcome back from patrol boys." Sam said as we walked in wearing only our cut offs. "Hey sam you go pick up your cousin ummm….. Tessa? Was it?" Seth asked. "Topaz her name is Topaz, Seth." Sam corrected. "and yes I did pick her up she is upstairs. I'll go get her so you guys can meet her." Sam said walking up the stairs. He came back with the most beautiful girl following him her blue eyes looked so sad and lonely. But she was extravagant. Her black skirt that went half way to her knees. And the black tube top she wore made her look even more amazing. It was like my whole world had shifted. She was the moon, the stars, the sun, my very own goddess. I looked over at Sam. He had fire burning in his eyes. "Embry, Patrol. NOW!" Sam yelled. Sam had told us before she came no imprinting. But I mean it's not like we can control that or anything. All of a sudden Topaz Looked into my eyes and for one second I thought she was going to say something. We all knew that this beautiful girl, this angel, MY angel hadn't said a word since the death of her parents. "I'm going." I said as I walked out the door.

TopazPOV

He was so handsome. His brown eyes, his copper skin. So perfect. Then out of no where Sam started talking to the guy I had been admiring. _Embry, what charming name. what? whats this? embry was leaving? where was he going? _he looked into my eyes. i wanted to shout out so bad. i wanted to tell him not to go. i wanted to tell him to stay. but i would only hurt him like i did my parents.

Ok this is my first story. I stayed up late typing this on my new laptop. So now that I have my own computer I won't have to worry about anyone deleting my chapters. Also does anyone know how I can find a beta? Someone to read the chapters before I post them. I'll do updates whenever I can. Please R&R. this is really important for my story.


	2. A Hint

EmbryPOV

I ran through the woods. _She was so beautiful. _I thought to Jake, who was patrolling with me. _Yeah, but remember what Sam said before she came, no imprinting. She's been through a lot lately. _Jake reminded me. _I know. But did you see her? So beautiful. Just like an angel. I'll talk to Sam about it when I get off patrol_. _Just another 2 hours to go. _

TopazPOV

I walked back up to my room when the guys had started eating lunch. This was 4 hours ago. I looked out the window at the forest and the grass. I wanted to run in those woods. But I didn't want Sam to know my secret. I didn't want anyone getting close to me. I didn't want anyone to get hurt. I've hurt to many people as it is. I just want to be normal. If only I could be normal. "Topaz time for dinner. The boys have left so it will only be the three of us." Emily said, as she walked into my room. "I made Spaghetti." She said. I looked at her my eyes brimming with sadness. Everyone could see it. It was no secret I was sad and I wanted my parents back. But no this was something else all together. I had to get out and I had to run. I needed to run. I wanted to be able to relax. This house felt so crowded. I needed o ut. She was to muc h like mom. Making my favorite foods. Making sure I was ok. No it was all to much like mom. So I did what I had to do.

I ran through the door past Emily, I pushed past Sam and I ran. I ran through the forest. I relaxed quickly becoming one with nature. I stopped a few minutes later to catch my breath and breathe. The forest smelt so good nothing like the ones at home. It was so calm here. I sat down next to this little stream. And skipped rocks into it. I looked across the stream. This gray wolf was running along it. A brown one close at heel. They were running not fast but no slow either. The pace they set was one I could have easily followed. And then they were gone. I was left to ponder on what to do. _I have to go back soon or they'll worry. I don't want to worry them._ I quickly stood up and brushed my blonde hair from my eyes. It hung down just past my middle back. My bangs cut to lay just over my eyes. I would try to be happy. Not for me but for those around me. And I started my walk back.

It took about an hour to get back to the house. I had been gone 2 hours. I didn't realize I had run so far. I opened the door. Sam and Emily we're sitting on the couch talking to the guy I had been admiring earlier. I heard the word imprint. _Hmmm wonder what they are talking about._ I thought to myself. i walked in so they could see me. "Your home." Emily said standing up and giving me a hug. Sam smiled as he said "We figured you just needed your space." I nodded. I ran to my room grabbed my notepad and wrote down a few things then handed it to Emily. Who quickly read through what was written. Then smiled. As I turned bright red. "of course you can go to the store with us next time to get what you need. We'll just make sure to make it a girls day." Emily said. Knowning what Topaz needed.

EmilyPOV

Topaz walked in the door as the Sam was talking to Embry about him imprinting on her."I don't care if she is your imprint stay away from her." Topaz came in and I got up and hugged her welcoming her home. I watched as topaz ran upstairs and grabbed a notepad. She wrote down something and handed me the notepad. I read what she wrote "can I go to the store with you next time? I need some clothes and tampons. I didn't bring much with me." I looked at her and confirmed she could go with me and Sam when we went shopping. Maybe leaving out the whole him going with though and just having a girls day.

SamPOV

I glared as Embry as our conversation drifted to a stop cause Topaz had come home. I walked Embry to the door and reminded him of what I said about staying away from my cousin. He nodded and left. Not looking very happy. I turned and looked at Topaz. "so how was your walk" I asked. She started writing in her notebook and handed it to me. It read "it was good very long though I'm tired I'm gonna go to bed. Night" I handed her the notepad back and said goodnight. "Topaz if you need anything please don't be to shy about asking. We're here to help you and take care of you now." Topaz nodded and headed upstairs. After I heard the door lightly click shut I turned to Emily. "well today went well atleast." And I headed off to patrol.

EmbryPOV

"Stupid Sam" I said out loud as i walked through the forest. I turned around as I heared footsteps approaching. "So Embry heard you imprinted on Sam's cousin." I heard paul say. As Jared, Paul, Seth, and Quil came walking up. "Yeah," I answered. "Sam isn't to happy about it. I got a long speech about how I needed to stay away from her. And how she just needs her space." "We'll you never know Embry, Sam might eventually let you tell her." Jared joked. cause we all knew if Sam had his way i wouldn't be talking to Topaz at all. He didn't want his cousin with the pack. even though she was an imprintee. "Yeah good joke there Jared. we all know sam is never gonna let him tell." Seth said. Great they are all teasing me. "You know i don't see any of you with your imprints yet. other than Quil, Jake, Sam and I none of you have imprints. so go to hell. you guys are probably so screwed up in the head you'll never imprint." i said. Accidentally going a little over board, but they got the message and left me alone. I took off my cut offs and tied them around my leg and shifted then ran to Sam's house. i looked at her window and there was my angel. sitting at the window crying. I wanted so badly to wrap my arms around her as she cried and to comfort her so she wouldn't cry. i wanted to hold her close and never let her go. she was my Topaz and no matter what Sam said i was going to find a way to fx her. i was going to find a way to be with her. she deserved the best and i was gonna give it to her. i was gonna make sure she never cried again. she was so fragile and broken. all she really needed was someone to be her friend and i was more than happy to step into those shoes. but one day i will let her know what i really am and i'll hope to god that she'll accept me for being a were wolf or shapeshifter or w/e you want to call us.

TopazPOV

i looked out the window. Tears falling down my face i missed my old life. i wanted to go home. i wanted to be able to run in the forest like i used to. i wanted to be free. what would happen if Sam and Emily found out my secret? my dirty little secret the thing that only i knew. the thing i didn't know how to control. the thing i wished i wasn't..................................

ok i am really trying my hardest here people. R&R is like m&m's, sweet and well deserved. lol. so tell me what you think.

Ok just want to say thanks for reading my story I am trying my best to make it better. I really like writing but I don't think I'm to good at it. So if you have anything to add an suggestions or anything good or bad review your opinions mean a lot to me they help make me a better writer. Oh and this is rated M for a reason it will have adult content in it later on.


	3. Drowning rewrite

TopazPOV

I awoke to the smell of bacon and pancakes. It smelled so good. I sat up and looked around for a sweat shirt, finding it sitting at the end of my bed where I had set it last night before going to sleep. I pulled the black and orange sweat shirt over my head, the front read, Go Beavers!, it was the college team for Corvallis where I was living. They actually played really well. I got out of bed and walked downstairs. 3 guys we're sitting at the table. Sam and Emily still in the kitchen cooking more food. The guys we're all passing the food around. My mouth started watering when I saw it. The best food in the world sitting right there in the middle of the table. Applesauce and rice, my mom had made it for me every morning before I went to school when I was a little kid.

I looked into the kitchen to see Sam was stirring a bowl of what looked like whip cream, while Emily was cutting up strawberries. One of the boys came in with what looked like a few eggs cracked on his head. I smiled and giggled when I realized it was Embry. Sam looked up and started laughing. "Embry what happen?" Emily asked looking up from her cook book trying not to laugh. "Jared and Paul decided they would get even with me for the whole pancake fight last time we had breakfast here." Embry said. He looked over at me and smiled. Wow, I thought, what an amazing smile.

A few hours later after breakfast had finished without another incident, the boys had asked me to go to the beach with them. I had nodded yes to them when they all gave me the puppy dog eyes. The ones that mattered most were Embry's. god he had amazing eyes. So I went upstairs and put on my bathing suit just in case the guys got the bright idea too throw each other in and I got splashed. I pulled my sweat shirt back on and put on a pair of shorts and walked downstairs and we left. Embry and Seth were now rough housing in the back seat. We were sitting in Sam's car Embry and Seth in the back seat the rest of the guys were taking Paul's car. Sam was driving and I was passenger. When we pulled up to the beach the boys jumped out before the car even stopped. I opened my door and got out. And followed the boys across the beach as they were running and tackling each other. Then one would break free and run for it. A few minutes later the other car pulled up. The boys all jumped up and ran after Embry and Seth who were wrestling in the sand. "Topaz we're having a bonfire on the cliffs tonight to welcome you to La Push." Sam said. "We'll be telling the old legends. The ones you were told till you moved away. We really take them to heart." Topaz nodded.

EmbryPOV

I looked over as Topaz came down the stairs wearing a big black and orange sweat shirt. She walked into the kitchen. And man did she look good in that sweat shirt all of a sudden I felt something slimy hit my face…..egg. "come on you guys, who did it?" I looked at all the guys they were all falling out of their seats laughing then I knew who did it. Cause they were playing innocent still eating their food. Jared and Paul. "come on you guys I just got this shirt." I said looking down at my dark gray shirt that had Seattle Seahawks written across the front. "I heard egg was a good moisturizer Embry" Seth said as I stood up and walked into the kitchen to get a towel but all thoughts of cleaning the egg off my face disappeared when I saw Topaz Standing there watching Sam and Emily cook food for this afternoons cook out. Mmmm, Strawberry short cake, I thought to myself. Yummy! I finally came out of my daydream about this afternoons bonfire when I heard Sam start laughing "Embry what happen?" Emily asked me. . "Jared and Paul decided they would get even with me for the whole pancake fight last time we had breakfast here." I answered. I looked over at Topaz to see she was trying not to laugh. She had the most amazing smile. This was the first time I had seen her smile. And if I had to have Jared or Paul smash eggs into my head to see it again, then by all that's holy let them smash eggs into my head.

Later on we invited Topaz, the beautiful angel, with us to the Beach. I started picturing her in bathing suit and was starting to get hard. I shifted from one foot to the other trying to the now very big tent in my jeans. Topaz looked over at me. I gave her my saddest puppy dog looking and when she nodded her agreement I gave her my biggest and sweetest smile. I couldn't wait to here her voice when she, if she ever, started talking again. Her voice would sound like magic I just knew it. She was so beautiful she had to have a beautiful voice to go with.

I watched as Topaz went upstairs and came down wearing her sweat shirt and a pair of shorts. Oh god, she had some nice legs. I felt myself getting harder if that was anymore possible. I climbed into the back of Sam's car and Seth stepped on the back of my shoe while I was getting in. When Seth slide in I elbowed his ribs. Which started both of us on punching each other jokingly and rough housing. When we got to the beach, I grabbed the door handle and before the car even stopped I launched myself out the door. Seth close on my heels. When we reached the sand I turned and tackled him and we started wrestling. I tackled him taking him down but he managed to get away and then took off running we did this for awhile till the guys showed up. Then we all stripped off our shirts and splashed into the water. Jared dunked Paul. And now they were pushing each other down tackling everyone around them. I stood back and when they were standing side by side I ran at them tackling them into deeper water. I swam back to the shallow water and looked out at the guys as they were walking towards me with glares on their faces. I looked over to see Topaz playing in the water and I ran over to her and hid behind her. "save me" I whispered from behind her flashes her my dazzling smile. She nodded putting her hands on her hips trying to look fierce. I laughed. And looked over at the guys who were also laughing.

TopazPOV

I watched the boys play in the water. Embry was messing with Jared and Paul. He tackled them and when they came after him he came up and hid behind me. "save me" he whispered from behind me. God I loved the sound of his voice. I put my hands on my hips and did my best to look tough. He laughed. I loved his laugh I gave him a smile. he patted my head and unknowningly leaned into his touch. when i noticed what i was doing i blushed and went back to playing hero. i looked at Jared and paul and stuck my tongue out like a 5 year old. they started laughing and looked at Embry and they all shared this evil look. all of sudden i felt arms grab me around my waist and closed my eyes as i felt myself flying through the air. Jared caught me and tossed me to paul who was in deeper water. paul then threw me out into deeper water still. i couldn't swim. i didn't know how. i had always been afraid of water. i started drowning. i was trying to find the solid ground beneath me. i was panicking when all of a sudden i felt two strong arms wrap around me and pull me out of the water. it was embry. "hush hush now. i won't let you drown." i heard him say as he tried to calm me down. i was so scared of dying. i felt him pick me up bridal style and carry me to the shore. he set me down on the ground and handed me a towel. "will you be ok now?" he asked. i looked up at him and smiled nodding my head. i watched as he ran back to the group of guys in the water.

ok i wasn't happy with how i wrote the last chapter i felt i had moved to fast through the whole thing so i rewrote the end. hope you like it next time the bon fire.


	4. A Step Closer to him

TopazPOV

"Topaz it's time for the Bon fire." I heard Sam say. I had long since changed into my dry clothes and we were now getting ready to hike up the beach to the bon fire site to hear the ancient legends. We all sat down and listened to the legends. The legends were about our ancestors changing into wolves, becoming the wolf. Of defeating the cold ones, or as the world knew them by, vampires, the legends also went on to tell about imprinting. When the wolf finds his soul mate, the missing piece of his soul. His other half. I remember the elders finishing up the last legend when I fell asleep. I remember being carried back to my room and laid down on my bed and covered up.

I woke up the next morning to the smell of burnt bacon. I got out of bed and noticed I still wore the clothes from last night. I changed quickly into a black pair of skinny jeans with a blue tank top and a black studded belt with black flats. I walked down the stairs and noticed Sam was standing by the stove looking into the pan of ashes. I went over and grabbed the pan and the spatula from him and dumped the ashes into the trash and cleaned the pan before getting out more bacon and starting to cook it. I made enough for just Sam, Emily and I. we ate breakfast in silence as I had finished cooking some eggs to go with the bacon Emily had woke up and came down the stairs. "thank you for breakfast Topaz. I've got the dishes. If you want you can have Sam get one of the boys to show you around town. It's not very big but we wouldn't want you getting lost." Emily said as she picked up the dishes and cleared the table. I nodded wanting the chance to get to know the place I would now be living in.

Sam had called Embry to show me around. He showed me the little gas station, the park, the cliffs, and the local library that were around town. We had stopped for lunch and we had took a walk through the park and even walked down to the beach. "come on Topaz time to get you home. Sam will be worried we're about 45 minutes late." Embry said grabbing my hand and turning me towards Sam's house. "let's go. I'll race you." Embry said. I nodded and took off at a run. Within a few minutes Embry quickly passed me and reached the door first. I reached the door a few seconds later. "looks like the left a note, it says they'll be back by tonight. Guess we weren't late after all." embry said smiling "and it even says you should make me some food cause I'm starving." he joked. I giggled and nodded. Knowing full well that he added that last part in.

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed all the things I would need for spaghetti. I made garlic bread to go with the spaghetti. Half way through making the food Embry walked in asking to help. I nodded and handed him the noodles to add to the water. I turned back around and finished cutting the onion and tomato and added it to the pan where the hamburger and ragu sauce where cooking. I stirred it one last time and left it to simmer. I looked over to where Embry was stirring the noodles. Dinner was soon finished cooking and served and eaten. We decided to watch a movie. I went to my room and grabbed one of the movies I had brought with me. It was called a knights tale. It was my favorite movie. I put the movie in the player and sat on the couch. Embry had said he was going to stay for the night just till Sam and Emily got home. I soon fell asleep the last thing I remember is being picked up and carried to my room and being layed down and covered with a blanket.

I was sitting in the back of the car in the middle seat. My family had insisted that we go to the out to dinner and to a movie since I was always busy with my clubs and after school activities. "that was a good dinner and the movie was awesome dad." I said. When I saw what time it was I realized my favorite D.J. on my favorite radio station would be on. "hey dad could you turn on the radio to 104.7 please." I asked him. It had been awhile since I had actually hung out with my parents. Mom smiled at me. Dad reached over to change the radio station taking his eyes off the road for a second. I looked out the window and I saw a bright light. It was a truck coming straight at us from the drivers side. "DAD WATCH OUT." I shouted as he hit the breaks to late. The truck came straight at us hitting the front of the car. The car spun out and we hit a few other cars and flipped over a couple of times. The last thing I remember before passing out and fading into the darkness was the image of my parents. Mom was leaning against the window and dad was leaning against the steering wheel…………the image flashed and then the scene changed. I was at mom and dads funeral. It was a closed coffin service. As the wreck had beaten them up pretty bad. I was walking out the door when I heard my name being called. I turned around and mom and dad we're standing their. Mom had a gash down her face and her clothes were all bloody. Dad just had a huge smile on his face. "it's all your fault Topaz." mom said. "if only you didn't have me change the radio station." dad said. "we would still be alive Topaz. We died because of you." mom said. They said this as their bodies started to decay. I screamed. It was all my fault. It was all my fault if only I hadn't asked for the radio station to be changed. but no I had to have the radio station changed…….I woke up from my dream to big warm arms around me. "shhh it's ok Topaz, come on baby wake up it's only a dream." I heard Embry saying. I wrapped my arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder.

EmbryPOV

I picked Topaz up and carried her to her room. I set her down on her bed and covered her with a blanket. I walked back downstairs as Sam and Emily got home. I waved to Sam as I was about to leave. When I heard Topaz Scream and cry out as if she was scared and in pain. I quickly ran up the stairs. Topaz was still asleep but she was crying out in her sleep. She was having a bad dream. I quickly walked over to the bed picked her up and cradled her in my arms and gently rocked her back and forth till she calmed down. I talked to her trying to calm her. "shhh it's ok Topaz, come on baby wake up it's only a dream." I said rocking her back and forth. I felt her slowly wake up and her arms wrap around my neck as she cried into my shoulder. I held her close and lay down with her as she slowly cried herself to sleep. I tried to get up later but she was a light sleeper and every time I moved she would give a startled little cry and burrow herself closer to me. I looked towards the door to see Sam with a glare on his face and Emily with a soft smile on her face, standing by the doorway. "good night Embry." I heard Emily say as she Dragged Sam away from the door and back to their room. I gently wrapped my arms around Topaz, My angel, and closed my eyes soon finding sleep.

I woke up the next morning to an empty bed beside me. I got up and walked downstairs Topaz was just setting what looked to be the last plate of fresh cooked food on the table. I looked around. "Sam and Emily both already gone for work?" I asked looking back at Topaz. She nodded and handed me a plate. I looked down at her and smiled. "did you make all this for me?" I asked. She nodded and her cheeks flushed bright red. "thank you, I'm sure it tastes better than it smells, and it smells pretty damn good." I said, just to see her flush an even brighter shade of red. She nodded and grabbed her her own plate and put some food on it. I swear she ate just as much as me and the whole pack did.

Later, after I helped Topaz with the dishes, I got up and stretched from my place on the couch. I looked down at her. "I have to go to work now. I'll see you later. Ok?" I said. And she nodded. "you can expect to see me back here for dinner." I said winking at her. "as long as your cooking that is." she stood up and I pulled her into a hug. I could smell her shampoo. Vanilla with a hint of roses. It smelled beautiful. I walked to the door. "see you tonight beautiful." I said and with that I left. Closing the door and walking off to do pack duty.

I walked over to the Jared, Collin, and Seth, who were waiting for me so we could start our patrols. They were already in wolf for so I didn't rush taking off my cut offs and tying them around my leg. I quickly shifted into my dark grey wolf form. I stood taller than almost everyone other than Jake and Sam. _so whats the news today Seth? Anything new. _I asked Seth. _nothing new today Embry. Although Sam said something about wanting us to make our patrols longer and double check everywhere. Apparently they smelt vampire over on the beach the day after we had the bonfire. _Seth said to me. _one of the cullens? _I asked. _no jake said nessie and her family are on vacation in Russia for the next few weeks. They'll be back soon._ I heard Jared say. _k well then let's go. You guys know the drill. _and with that our patrol started. Only about 8 hours till I could see Topaz's beautiful face again and got to eat her home cooked meal. I had just ate and my stomach was already getting hungry for some of her food. 8 hours left I thought. And I don't think it could seem any longer.


	5. Lunch, Dinner, And her Secret?

Ok people I'm not getting any response out of those who read. So please please review. This is the last chapter I right without 5 reviews atleast. You guys can give me that much. Thanks to the 4 people who reviewed. You make my story feel loved.

Thank you to the following.

xxxSarahxxx

Bridget

nekokitten1123

Heather

Thanks you guys. You 4 are amazing. So other the others now if only we can get them to review.

Also in reply to your vampire girl questions. I was actually thinking about that. But then her parents we're both human cause they died in a car crash. I was trying to figure something else out.

This chapter is for sarah. Hope you don't mind but I figured since I final got a longish review I would maybe hint at Topaz's secret. Hope you like. Review soon.

2 weeks later

TopazPOV

"Come on Topaz wake up dear time to get ready to go to town for the day." I heard Emily say. I opened my eyes and looked at my clock. I groaned and rolled back over. "also Embry is here. He said something about……." but before she could even finish her sentence I got up brushed my hair and was downstairs in record time. As of lately Embry had been coming around every few days wanting me to cook him breakfast. But with those eyes he gave me when he begged for breakfast I also made dinner and occasionally I would make him lunch. I was now writing in my notepad to communicate with everyone. I had asked him why he only came very few days and he muttered something about sam and patrol. I nodded and had gone back to cooking his breakfast. I quickly felt I had to tell Embry how I felt about him. I was in love with Embry Call and I wanted him to know. I had to know if he felt the same. I quickly wrote "I love you" down on my notepad and handed it to him.

EmbryPOV

Topaz was cooking me breakfast when she turned around grabbed her notebook and quickly scribbled something down and handed it to me. I read it and muttered how sam was keeping me busy with patrols. She just shrugged it off and went back to cooking me breakfast. I watched her for a few and I realized something. I loved this little angel in front of me. She quickly turned around wrote something on her notepad closed it and handed it to me. I flipped it to the page she had wrote on. I looked at it and smiled. "Topaz of course I want butter on my toast." I said as Emily and Sam came downstairs. I got up and I hugged her from behind her back to my chest as she had turned and faced the stove again to finish cooking the eggs. Leaning down close to her ear where only she could hear me as Emily had just come back downstairs. "I love you too, my angel." I said. Hugging her closer. " and that blush, it looks so beautiful staining your cheeks." I whispered in her ear. Making her blush deeper. "I have to go now. I'll see you for lunch. I'll take you out for dinner tonight too. My treat." I said as I got up to leave. Topaz came over to me and hugged me. I hugged her back. I saw Sam from the corner of my eye. Emily was holding on to his arm so he wouldn't attack me. I smiled and mouthed a thank you to Emily. She nodded and dragged Sam out the back door. And with that I left.

TopazPOV

After Embry left I went out and took a walk through the forest making sure no one followed. I had quickly gotten into a routine where I took a walk everyday out into the forest. Where I could release my true self and be free and not have anyone fine out my secret. Or so I thought. I quickly stripped off my clothes and folded them setting them on a rock. And jumped into the little creek. It felt so good when my body met with the water. It splashed over me and it felt like heaven. I swam for a little while. Then I saw a gray wolf sitting by my clothes watching me and I had an uncomfortable feeling. I turned away and didn't look back till I was done swimming. I quickly pulled on my clothes and went back to the house I had been swimming for a few hours and I was a little late with lunch for Embry.

I quickly made Embry lunch. And cleaned the kitchen when he left again. He smelled like the forest I noticed. It smelt so good on him. I decided tomorrow I was going to start talking again. It had been about a month since my parents died and now I had something to live for again.

The evening came all to quickly and I slid into my blue knee length, sparkly, halter top dress. I did my hair in curls. And quickly put on some matching accessories. I grabbed some heels that I had bought with Emily a week ago. And put them on. I did my makeup and walked down stairs. Embry was dressed in a suit. It was just a simple black business suit.

He drove me out to a fancy Italian place. (yeah yeah I know it's been used before) he opened the door for me pulled out the chair and even ordered for me as he knew I didn't talk yet. I had the spaghetti while he had some kind of ravioli. We ate in silence as normal and after on the way home he held my hand. When we got to the door he leaned in for a kiss and I gladly gave it to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he deepened it. He didn't try to deepen it further. There was no tongue. It was just a gentle first kiss. One that promised many to follow. One that promised what it could later lead too. He pulled away and gave me a hug. As he whispered into my ear. "goodnight my love." he whispered.

The next day I was up and ready before everyone else. I had food cooked for everyone. as today was Saturday all the boys came over to our house. I opened the door as the boys walked up the driveway. I ran up to Embry and threw my arms around his neck and hugged him. I felt him pick me up bridal style. And carry me back into the house. He set me down and kissed me. He pulled away and looked into my eyes. "well good morning beautiful. I should come over way more often if that's how I'm going to be greeted." he said before kissing me again. I heard wretching sounds come from the background. I pulled away and turned towards jared and paul. Who were making the wretchings noises. I opened my mouth to say something but it wouldn't come out.

Everyone grabbed a plate and dug into the food. Sam and Emily walked down the stairs right as everyone finished. Sam called a meeting with the boys and leah who went outside. They started walking towards the beach. I quickly ran across the road and into the forest. I needed to feel the cold water on my skin. I stripped and dived into the water when I came to my river. I came up a few minutes later and that's when I saw everyone staring at me……naked. I climber out and ran into the bushes. I was so embarrassed and then I felt mad. They had followed me and they had invaded my privacy. How rude and inconsiderate. I listened for a second. And I heard something that made me even madder. They guys were teasing Embry that's when I did the last thing that I had wanted to do……………

EmbryPOV

"isn't that Topaz?" I heard Seth say. "I dunno let's go see." I heard paul say. So with Sam in the lead we quietly followed Topaz. We watched as she stripped and dived into the water. We watched for a few as she swam. We couldn't see anything through the water. Seth stepped out of the bushes and whistled. Topaz heard it as she came up out of the water and saw us. She ran into the bushes to hide. I started walking over towars her hiding place when the guys started teasing me. I was about to turn around and hit one of them when I saw something I didn't even begin to understand. Topaz wasn't Topaz she was………………

Ok you guys on word pad this is 2 and a half pages of 12 font writing. So please 5 reviews and I will continue. Also can anyone guess what Topaz is?


	6. The Truth is out or is it?

**Ok people I'm not getting any response out of those who read. So please please review. This is the last chapter I right without 5 reviews atleast this is final. Come on people 5 reviews that's all I ask. You guys can give me that much. Thanks to the 4 people who reviewed. You make my story feel loved. **

Thank you to the following.

My good friend eca1 who reads each chapter as I post it. Or reads it when I tell him I posted it.

Thanks you guys. You people are amazing.

This chapter is for heather and my sis pole69dancer. Hope you don't mind. Hope you like. Review soon.

SamPOV

Wow I didn't realize what my little cousin was. She was something more than what I had ever thought. I had watched my little cousin grow up. She was nothing of what she was then. She was now stronger. She was amazing. We watched as she stepped out from behind the bushes. She was what all of us never thought to see her as. She was now prepared for everything.

SethPOV

We weren't prepared for what we saw before us. She wasn't what any of us thought of her as. We thought her a weak human girl, but in fact she was something stronger something more than human. She was an equal to us. She wasn't what you might imagine of a weak human girl that barely made 5 foot,

EmbryPOV"Topaz you're a……..you're a wolf?" I said. She stood in front of me as a white wolf. Her fur shined in the sun. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. You could see the tears in her eyes as she ran. She leaped the stream easily and ran straight towards the house. She easily shifted back and ran inside. We followed slowly giving her time to get back and get dressed.

TopazPOV

They saw me was all I thought as I got dressed and started packing little things like my toothbrush and hairbrush. I packed a few changes of clothes and some of the money I had saved up. I climbed out my window and to my luck it started raining. 'Good' I thought. I ran as fast as I could. I didn't want them to hate me. They would find me and turn me over to the police. I was a monster to humans. But it wasn't something I could control. I couldn't control when I shifted. I ran for a few hours. I was cold so I stopped for a few to catch my breath then I continued with running away. They didn't find me that night.

2 days later.

EmbryPOV

We couldn't find her. We couldn't find Topaz. She had grabbed some stuff and ran before we got back to the house. She had run away and no one could find her. It had rained as she was leaving so her scent had quickly been washed away. Downpour for 2 days straight. Only now had it stopped. We were all worried. No one could find her. We all had taken extra shifts and started looking for her. When I wasn't on patrol I was out looking for her. I needed to know she was safe. I needed to hold her in my arms and never let go. I needed my angel. I needed her so badly. Each day that the patrols came back with nothing my heart broke a little more.

SamPOV

We couldn't find her. After 2 days of looking we couldn't find my little cousin. Who could have known she was one of us? I grabbed Seth and Jacob and took out another patrol. Embry had gone out by himself. I had one of the boys in contact with him at all times while he was in wolf form. "Jared take the Trail out of La push. Paul you take the beach trail. Seth you and Jake take his car into Forks and talk to Jasper and Alice. You said she called and came back early cause she saw you would need her." I said shifting quickly. The boys quickly headed off to do as I had told them. Embry had reported in earlier with still no sign of Topaz. He thought he had picked up her scent but it led to a dead end. He hadn't left his wolf form since we found out she had took off.

6 hours later

EmbryPOV

I found her trail. Finally. Earlier I had found one but it led nowhere. I followed this one and there she was my angel. Cold, wet, and asleep, she looked horrible. I quickly shifted and changed into my cutoffs. I walked over and before she could wake up and protest I picked her up and started walking back towards the house. It was about 20 miles to go till they got back. But I was going to carry her the whole way back. She was sick she very clearly had a fever. I growled. I should have found her sooner.

She awoke as we were walking into the hosue and tried to push out of my arms. I held her tightly and didn't let go. "stop it your going to let me carry you into the house. Then your going to let me find you medicine and your going to let Emily run you a hot bath. And your going to go soak in it to get the dirt and mud of you." I said not giving her an option the anger very clear in my face. I looked down I could she was scared of me. Good. I knew that way she wouldn't disobey what I was ordering her to do. And did exactly that. I finally after 2 days felt the need to rest now that I had found her and knew she was safe.

I sat on the couch and looked at Sam when I heard Topaz get out of the shower and head to her room. I waited for a few and looked again at Sam. I was silently pleading to go look in on Topaz and talk to her. The second he nodded his head giving me permission to go check on her. I knocked and then opened the door. She looked so scared like I was going to reject her. I pulled her close and I pressed my lips to hers. It took her a second to react but finally she did. Moving her lips in sync to mine.

TopazPOV

I dreamed of him. I had laid there for 2 days I was so scared. I didn't like being alone. I wanted Embry to hold me in his arms. I felt something warm picked me up and at this point I didn't care I was so cold and wet from the constant rain. Anything would be better than sitting there in the rain. When I finally fully awoke. I saw it was Embry that held me he commanded me and I did I as I was told. To scared to defy him. I took my shower and got dressed I sat on my bed. When I heard a knock I stood up to answer but Embry was faster he opened the door and before I could blink his lips were on mine. I felt his tongue lick my bottom lip begging for entrance I complied. I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned into him. He pulled away he pulled back the covers on my bed and pointed to the bed. "sleep now you need it." he said. I grabbed his hand and pulled him with me. I didn't want him to leave me. I wasn't sure if he accepted what I was but I didn't want him to leave me tonight. I wanted him to stay by me and hold me close while I slept. And I think he understood cause he laid down with me and pulled me close and didn't let go and he was there when I awoke the next morning still sleeping deeply.

I looked over at Embry. He know knew what I was and yet he was still laying here with me. I tried to pull away, but he wouldn't let me go. I pushed at his chest trying to make him let go. But he only pinned me under him. He pressed his lips to mine kissing me. Demanding a reaction. And I gave him what he wanted. I wrapped my arms around his neck as our lips moved together. He licked my bottom lip begging for entrance. I opened my mouth and he slid his tongue in. our tongues dueling for dominance. He deepened the kiss and rolled over, pulling me on top of him. I pulled away and he didn't stop me. I got up and started to get off the bed when he pulled me back to him just holding me in his arms. "I know what your thinking." he said. "your not a monster. Your beautiful. You maybe a wolf but that doesn't make you a monster. It makes you different." He said. And I started crying. In just one sentence he had made me feel wanted. I got up and ran. Before he could stop me. I ran and I ran fast. I wasn't going to stop this time. But then I felt Sam grab me before I got out the door. "Topaz no, you aren't leaving again. Your going to answer some questions. You are going to……" he saw the look on my face and let go. "just go get your notepad. And answer some questions please." Sam said. I nodded.

EmbryPOV

She ran the first chance she had. I needed her in my arms. When she was asleep in my arms I had never wanted her to leave them. She felt so right. She fit me. She fit into the way I lived. I just had to figure out how to tell her about what she is and what I also am. I had to tell her I imprinted. But that would be forcing it onto her. I had to take it slow I would tell her later when the time was right. She walked back into the room and grabbed her notepad. She threw a glance my way. I got up and pulled her into my arms. "I love you, and don't you ever forget that." I told her. More of a command then a letting her know. She threw her arms around my neck and hugged me tightly. I wrapped my arms around her waist. I picked her up and carried her downstairs. When we got downstairs Sam had Topaz sit on the couch and write down the answer to everything. She had been a wolf for about 1 year. She had gotten really sick one day while she was taking a walk and had shifted while she was in the forest. The first time for her had hurt. And she couldn't control when she shifted. We sat there for hours reading what she was writing. She told us everything. She had accidentally attacked a hiker while in wolf form. He smelled sickly sweet and instinct had told her to attack him so she had. Now that we knew everything how was I going to tell her that I was also a wolf? How would she react when I explained everything to her? i only hoped she would take it calmly. i highly doubt she thinks of the wolf form as a gift. i do believe she thinks of it as a curse. but then till i truly understood after i first shifted i too thought of it as a curse.

o.k. tell me what do you think? Reviews people reviews.

also thanks to a certain reviewer who mentioned i am mean. i now have writers block so ideas also need to come in now. (i've been trying to come up with ideas i have a few i just need a filler chapter send me ideas please.)


	7. the flash back

TopazPOV

"Topaz we're having a BBQ . Can you run to the store and pick up some hot dog and hamburger buns?" Emily called from the kitchen. Seth and Embry were playing video games.

It's been 2 weeks since the day I was brought back. They knew I was a monster and yet the still accepted me for who I am. They knew I killed a person and they still accepted me.

_**Flash Back.**_

"_ok Topaz tell us about how long you've been able to transform into a wolf." Sam said handing me my note pad. _

"_I've been a wolf for about 6 months now." I wrote on the paper. _

"_and are you able to control it?" Sam asked_

"_no, it changes as my moods do. If I'm mad I transform quicker though. If I'm sad it takes a little bit longer." I wrote. _

_Sam nodded. "What happen the first time you transformed?" Sam asked._

"_I was in school and this girl was talking to this dude I liked and he kissed her and I felt really angry and sad and I ran out of the school and into the forest and after a few minutes I transformed. I hadn't been feeling well that day anyway. And the pain that came with the transformation hurt. It was like a burning and a tearing. Everything tearing out of place and being replaced into a new spot. It took me 2 days to figure out I had to ignore the pain and anger to transform back." I wrote. It went like that for hours before I gave him ever detail minus the color bra and underwear I was wearing at the time._

**End Flash Back**

I ran to the store and grabbed the hot dog and hamburger buns. I breathed in a sickly sweet smell. I took a deeper whiff. It smelled like the person I had killed. I paid for the buns and walked back out to Embry's little 1994 ford ranger. It was lightning blue. I put the keys in the ignition and turned the key. The engine stalled and wouldn't start. I tried again the engine finally starting I backed out of the parking spot and started driving back towards Sam's. I looked in my rear view mirror to see a car following. I sped up a little bit and the car did too. I pulled up to Sam's house and the car slowed down before pulling off. I grabbed the food and walked inside. I was almost trampled over with Seth, Paul, Jared, and Quill trying to get the buns. "finally Topaz you're here." I heard one of the boys say. "oh oh give me the buns." Seth said. "BOYS!" I heard an unfamiliar voice say. I walked into the kitchen to see Emily talking to four amazingly beautiful girls. "Boys outside till Sam gets back with Edward and jasper. Go play football with Emmett and Carlisle." Emily said. The pack nodded and headed outside grabbing a football. "Topaz welcome back. I smiled. "I'm Alice," the short girl with spiky hair said. "the blonde is Rosalie, she's with Emmett, Bella is with Edward," she said indicating the brunette. "I'm with jasper and this is our mother esme she's with Carlisle." Alice said. I nodded. "what's your name?" she asked. I looked at Emily and she took the hint. "that's Topaz she's Embry's impr……girl." Emily said smiling at them "if you know what I mean." they all laughed and I blushed. "haha don't worry Topaz you get used to it after awhile." Bella said. I nodded. I looked at the door and pointed to it. And Emily nodded "go ahead and go watch the boys if you want we don't need you in here anymore. We're almost done."

Sorry it's been awhile I had writers block. I'm not very happy with this chapter and it's just a filler till I get past my writers block.


	8. The Gray Wolf And Embry

Topaz POV

I ran outside and into the woods. I started running towards my spot. The one by the little river where I saw that gray wolf. Something about that wolf enchanted me. I saw it on Wednesday nights when I came here. It always had a few other wolves with it. I slowed down. I stepped into the edge of the water.

I sighed realizing I had no idea if I would see the wolf tonight. I hadn't seen him lately just on Wednesdays. I glanced at the other side of the water and there stood the gray wolf. I stood up and stripped down to nothing and started walking to the wolf. I had to touch his fur. I had to feel the softness of it's fur beneath my hand. I looked at the wolf. I wanted to talk to him. Confide in him.

I walked up to the wolf surprised it hadn't run. I reached out a hand and set it on his head and he leaned against it. I opened my mouth and I said my first words in a long time. "Embry." I said I barely got it out. I sat down by the wolf realizing then that the wolf was bigger than most wolfs. The wolf laid down and rested it's head in my lap. It felt good to have a friend. Sure Emily and the others where there but they weren't my friends the way I needed. Sure Embry said he loved me but it was only to make me feel better. I knew how the sympathy card worked. I got up. "I have to go now. Thank you for letting me near you, thank you for being my friend. Even if only for tonight." I said my voice a harsh whisper. I had to keep my voice a secret only till I knew I could trust them.

I walked back to the house the wolf followed me half way and I patted his head and pointed to the forest letting him know he couldn't follow me home. He had turned and ran the opposite direction.

I walked in the door to everyone eating. I looked at everyone. I smiled they were a family I was barging in. I had no place here. I walked up stairs I took off my clothes then I transformed I was going for a run. I needed to stretch my muscles. I walked downstairs and quickly out the door. I stopped and stretched. I perked my ears up when I heard my name.

"when are we going to tell her?" Seth asked,

"soon. Just not yet." Embry replied.

"she thinks she is a monster you think I'm going to tell her everything before I make her change her mind." Embry said I heard him shift his weight.

"but I want to be able to…." Seth began.

"Seth, we have to trust Embry to tell her when he thinks it's best." Sam said.

I ran for the woods. I sped up till I couldn't go any faster. The wind through my hair felt amazing. The trees zoomed by. And out of know where there stood 2 of the people from Emily's kitchen. A big bulky guy, and a beautiful blonde girl. I shifted back to human and grabbed the pants and shirt I had tied around my ankle. Something told me it wasn't smart to talk to them. I growled and took a few steps closer to see what they were doing.

Then I saw it. They were drinking the blood of a deer. I growled and walked towards them. They turned quickly. All of a sudden I wasn't the only one there I saw everyone there. Sam, Seth, Jacob, and the rest of the guys, all except Embry. Also was the spikey haired girl, the brunette, the bronze haired guy, he looked like he was the arrogant type, and the blonde guy.

I closed my eyes and turned to walk away. That's when I noticed I was seeing red. Why was I angry? Why was I wanting to attack everything. Why did I want to kill embry? I heard a chuckle from the bronze haired guy. "good thing embry isn't here. She really is out to get him." he said. And with that final comment I transformed. I attacked the bronze haired guy, Edward I now remembered his name. I snarled _how did he know my thoughts? _"I can read minds." he answered. I nodded and climbed off of him. Having pinned him to the ground. I needed to go find Embry. He was keeping something from me I needed to know what.

sorry didn't have writers block anymore. this chap wasn't what i expected maybe you'll get more from the next scene. BTW i had a suugestion and yes there will be a bonfire scene. after she beats Embry till he tells her his secret. or maybe she should seduce him? hmm your choice please vote.


End file.
